Eternal Lover
by Kumiko Kuran
Summary: Perdida, desorientada, no tengo lugar a donde ir. Tengo miedo, ¿donde estoy? Unos ojos rojos me miran dese la oscuridad, un joven, es hermoso. Se acerca a mi. -¿Te encuentras bien? Su voz es hermosa. -¿Necesitas ayuda? -Y-Yo... No se que decir, no se si debo confiar. -Shh, tranquila. Ahora estas a salvo. [KanamexYuuki]


Des de la ventana veía como las hojas de los arboles caían, todo el suelo del exterior cubierto de hojas secas y algunos niños con chaquetas des de muy lejos que pasaban corriendo y jugando. Una sombra se acercó por detrás, apoyando su mano en la silla donde ella estaba sentada. Sus ojos se desviaron de la niña hasta la ventana de cristal donde se podían ver a unos niños de su misma edad jugando a las escondidas en frente de la mansión.

-¿Porqué no bajas a jugar con ellos?- La voz del hombre era suave y sedosa. Miraba a la niña con mucho aprecio mientras esperaba que ella dejase de mirar el cristal y le contestara.

-No quiero- No lo miró, ni siquiera pestañeó, se quedó en silencio y respondió con un tono muy seco.

-¿Por qué no?- La sombra se agachó para quedar a su altura, le cogió una manita y la miró a los ojos cuando ella se giró a verle.

Miró sus ojos rojos sangre, brillantes a la oscuridad de aquella habitación, mientras él le daba una mirada tierna y cariñosa que solo aquella niña recibía. Ella cerró los ojos y apartó su mirada de la de él, mientras volvía a mirar a los niños, a lo que ella agachó un poco la cabeza cuando uno de los niños que jugaba la miró des de abajo.

-Los niños son malos- La niña volvió a mirar al hombre que seguía en la misma posición agarrándole la mano, y él solo miró la ventana al ver como aquel niño la señalaba a sus otros amigos.

Miró a la niña y al ver que su cara parecía sombría y su rostro se ponía triste le apretó el agarre para que le mirara.

-¿Quieres oírme tocar el piano?- Le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Ella sonrió y se levantó de la silla para que él la cogiera en brazos y la llevara al salón de música a tocarle una balada. Apoyó su cabecita entre el cuello y el hombro del joven y él la agarró por la espalda y por las piernas aspirando el dulce olor que tenía la criaturita, mientras la portaba en brazos por todo el pasillo oscuro, donde las cortinas tapaban toda la luz de la mañana de otoño.

.

.

Una dulce canción se escuchaba, una que ella había escuchado muchas veces, un piano tocándose mientras una dulce voz se oía, se aferró a la almohada, dejándose llevar por aquella dulce voz que cantaba una canción siniestra, que la ayudaba a dormir en paz…

La voz cesó junto a la música, oyó unos pasos dirigirse a su habitación sabiendo quien era. La sombra se acercó a su cama, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a la niña.

-Duerme- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Te quedas con migo?- Preguntó dulcemente la niña.

Él asintió mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que alegró a la niña, se, metió junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó con dulzura sin soltarla en toda la noche mientras veía como al pequeña dormía.

_El capullo pronto se abrirá__  
><em>_esa rosa blanca florecerá__  
><em>_Pero en mi mente murió el recuerdo de las luz del sol__  
><em>_luz de luna eres mi maldición__  
><em>_aunque a veces me das tranquilidad__  
><em>_eres dulzura y dolor__  
><em>_y el rojo es tu color._

_Como atrapado en un silencio sin fin__  
><em>_va avanzando el tiempo sin transcender en mi__  
><em>_Almas en que su camino hallaron el final__  
><em>_han renacido una vez más._

_con tu sonrisa se discernió la niebla en mi corazón__  
><em>_y aún así, algo me refrena, algo de mi interior__  
><em>_hasta la puesta de sol, tu sombra coincidirá, conmigo__  
><em>_a caer la oscuridad somos solo tu y yo_

_El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los dos__  
><em>_somos una alma partida a la mitad.__  
><em>_Intentando comprender, preguntando no sé por qué__  
><em>_Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad_

_Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador__  
><em>_y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin__  
><em>_El latido del corazón es igual al de los dos__  
><em>_es lo que querías o ya no es tentador._

_Si nuestro destino siempre vagar__  
><em>_escondámonos en la oscuridad__  
><em>_vamos, bailemos un vals por toda la eternidad.__  
><em>

La dulce voz de aquel joven resonaba en su cabeza mientras seguía caminando por la mansión buscando a aquel ser que cantaba tan maravillosamente la misma canción de hacía 8 años. Cada vez se acercaba mas a la sala, podía oír el sonido del piano tocar y su voz más cerca a la vez. Paró, estaba delante de la puerta, esta estaba entornada, posiblemente para que ella lo encontrara más deprisa. Acercó su mano a la puerta empujándolas, mientras oía su voz, su dulce y acaramelada voz en sus oídos. De repente había parado al ver a la joven en la puerta maravillada.

-¿Te desperté?- Preguntó con una sonrisa y una voz suave, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

-C-Continua, por favor- Pidió la joven mientras él se levantaba del asiento echándolo hacia atrás y se acercaba a ella.

Sus pasos eran firmes, se acercó a ella mientras su mano rozaba su mejilla y la acariciaba. Ella junto su mano con la de él, mientras él se la cogía llevándosela a los labios, depositando un casto beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo con los labios muy cerca de su mano, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

Ya habían pasado 8 años juntos, y él seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto, seguía con la apariencia de un joven de 20 años mientras ella acababa de cumplir 16 y poco a poco iría creciendo más.

Los rasgos de su protector eran finos, su piel pálida y sus ojos rojos, su pelo negro y sus labios finos, junto a su cuerpo tonificado tapado por aquel traje victoriano de colores negros y borgoña. Sus manos estaban tibias al tacto, pero eso a ella nunca le molestó, le gustaba que le acariciara el cabello y que la abrazara o que le diera la mano. Tantos años de oscuridad le habían dado un tono pálido a la joven de 16, sus labios rosados, intocables para todo el mundo, su cuerpo esbelto y sus caderas y atributos bien definidos, su cabello marrón suelto, laceo y largo, y sus ojos marrones. Portaba un vestido negro, con tonos rojos, de manga larga abierta. Tenía una gargantilla de tela negra en el cuello con un pequeño lazo rojo. Su pecho estaba al descubierto y no llevaba ninguna joya excepto un anillo de un rubí en su dedo anular que significaba una promesa eterna para quien se lo regaló.

-¿Me acompañas?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir hasta el piano para sentarse junto a él y empezar a tocar nuevamente.

Ambos tocaban con una sincronización increíble, sus dedos tocaban las teclas del piano con suavidad mientras este resonaba una melodía suave y perturbadora para cualquier oído humano. Sus voces se empezaron a oír mientras la canción volvía a retomarse.

_La luna siempre me acompaña en mi dolor, dulce compañera ha sido hasta hoy__  
><em>_En mi memoria nebulosa aún esta, el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor__  
><em>_Si tan solo pudiera volver a aquel momento otra vez, quisiera__  
><em>_ser como tu sombra y te podría proteger_

_Si el amanecer se interpone en mi deber, te pido__  
><em>_que no dejes de confiar y dejar de creer_

_Fue un brillo espumero, un muy breve estímulo y emociones que lo logran opacar.__  
><em>_Después de tanto vagar, creo que al fin encontré lugar y que puedo considerarlo un hogar._

_Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado permaneció, el futuro ya no tiene salvación.__  
><em>_Si tuviera que escoger, un lugar para fallecer,__  
><em>_permanecería aquí dónde ahora estoy._

_El destino se encargo de mostrarnos que los dos__  
><em>_somos una alma partida a la mitad.__  
><em>_Intentando comprender, preguntando no sé por qué__  
><em>_Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad._

_Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador__  
><em>_y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin.__  
><em>_El latido del corazón es igual al de los dos__  
><em>_es lo que querías o ya no es tentador._

_Esa rosa blanca florecerá, esos pétalos nos inundaran__  
><em>_la luz del amanecer cesará mi dolor__  
><em>_y si algún día tengo que renacer, en tu corazón quiero florecer__  
><em>_y nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad._

La canción paró, ella lo miró mientras él intentaba alargar el tiempo, intentando evitar la petición que ella le iba a pedir, sin siquiera mirarla cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su mano era cogida y entrelazada con al de ella.

-Yo…- Las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, era muy difícil pedirle algo como eso, pero era lo que más deseaba. Pasar la eternidad junto a él.

-Dilo- La voz del hombre sonó seca, y ella lo notó, él no quería hacerlo, pero se lo prometió y debía cumplir la promesa.

-Q-Quiero que… que me conviertas…- Las palabras habían salido, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-No- Su voz fue cortante, la respuesta estaba dicha. No iba a hacerlo, no cumpliría la promesa, aun que le partiera el corazón, eso era lo único que no podía hacer.

-¿Por qué no?- Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su voz sonó baja y temerosa.

El giró su rostro, le sujetó la mano y la llevó otra vez a sus labios, besándole la mano, la dejó caer. Una lágrima se cayó de los ojos de la joven mientras se escurría por sus mejillas.

-Dijiste que…- No pudo continuar, se echó a llorar hipando, mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido.

-Sé lo que dije- La miró directamente a los ojos.- Pero no puedo hacerlo, no pienso condenarte.

-No es justo- El llanto aumentaba cada vez mas.- Es mi vida, ¿porqué no me dejas elegir?- Mas lágrimas caían, y en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar la tristeza.

-Porque no, y se acabó- Su tono fue más severo. Ya había puesto un fin a la conversación.

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres un mentiroso!- Ya no le importaba contener las lágrimas, la rabia y la tristeza se mezclaron y de golpe se levantó soltándole la mano y marchándose de la sala corriendo.

Él vio como se alejaba llorando, escuchó los pasos de la joven que cada vez se hacían más lejanos, volvió su mirada al piano, bajando la cabeza, preguntándose si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pues lo que creía correcto ahora parecía no serlo.

.

.

Sus lágrimas mojaban la almohada, mientras ella tan solo se desahogaba recordando todos los momentos que pasó con él. Sus puños cerrados y sus lágrimas de tristeza mezcladas con la rabia y el odio… ¿odio? ¿De verdad lo odiaba? No podía odiarlo aun que quisiera, lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo _amaba_. Ella quería darle lo que él mas quería, solo pedía pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, ¿era tanto pedir? Nunca tuvo miedo a lo que era, nunca lo culpó por ser lo que era, estaba enamorada de él y le daba igual lo que hacía o lo que era, así lo amaba. Pero el no dejaba que le amase. Era una carga, la única niña mortal en aquella mansión, tenía que cuidar de ella constantemente, ya que podía enfermarse, o hacerse daño. Le dijo de salir alguna vez a jugar, pero ella nunca quiso, no quería jugar con los niños normales, porqué ella no era normal. Ella quería estar con él, estar sumida en la oscuridad esconderse entre las sombras, con él.

_Con tus ojos de vidrio,__  
><em>_¿Qué clase de sueños... puedes ver,__  
><em>_Puedes ver?...__  
><em>_Otra vez yo, Mi corazón se ha roto__  
><em>_y está derramándose.__  
><em>_Los recuerdos se clavan en las heridas__  
><em>_que habían cicatrizado.__  
><em>_Aún no respondes...__  
><em>_Aún no respondes..._

Oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abría, no quería mirar porqué sabía que era él, sabía que cuando lo mirase a los ojos, a aquellos hermosos ojos carmín, estaría desarmada y dejaría de odiarlo y de sentir rabia para quererlo otra vez, y sinceramente quería odiarlo un rato mas. Quería hacerle ver que era fuerte, por mucho que no fuera así, era tan masoquista que iba a encerrarse en el odio y a sufrir un rato mas, solo porque sí.

-Mírame- Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras él poco a poco se iba acercando. –Por favor mírame- Volvió a negar. Él se sentó en un lado de la cama esperando que ella sucumbiera y le mirara. Más ella no iba a sucumbir esta vez, bueno, no tan de prisa.

La paciencia se le terminó y cogiendo a la chica por los hombros, la puso delante de él, vio como ella apretaba los ojos para no verlo y el la cogió por la cara mientras ella no movía ni un musculo solo se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados para no sucumbir.

-Abre los ojos- Pidió otra vez, pero ella no hizo nada. –Ábrelos por favor, quiero que me mires- Su suplica terminó siendo atendida.

Poco a poco dejó de apretar los ojos para abrirlos suavemente, cuando los abrió se sintió desfallecer. Aquellos ojos rojizos ahora brillaban en la oscuridad, más que nunca, nunca había visto sus ojos así, hipó del susto, se sentía como una presa acorralada, creía que iba a devorarla.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Ella con la mirada fija en él, negó. –Esto es lo que soy, ¿de verdad quieres convertirte en esto?- Ella no respondió.

El agarre que tenía puesto en los brazos del joven para que la soltara, se soltó, y sus brazos se deslizaron des de los hombros del chico hasta la cama. Su voz sonaba tenebrosa, daba miedo, le había mentido, si que tenía miedo, ese no era él. Por mucho que afirmara serlo, ese no era él, él era cariñoso y tierno con ella, la abrazaba o le acariciaba el pelo, no la miraba como si fuera a devorarla ni la agarraba tan fuertemente prohibiéndole escapar… escapar de él.

-Eso pensaba- Dejó de agarrarla para levantarse de la cama y marcharse, se odiaría toda su larga existencia por lo que acababa de hacer pero era lo mejor.

Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso hacia la salida pero antes de dar un paso más, sintió un agarre de su manga, asombrado se giró para encontrarse a la chica con la cabeza agachada, sosteniéndole la maga del saco.

-Sí- Su palabra fue seca, decidida, estaba dispuesta a todo, quería pertenecerle a él, y le daba igual lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo.

Él se volvió a sentar, con suavidad le cogió del mentón para mirarle a los ojos, mientras veía como las lágrimas corrían por aquellas preciosas lagunas marrones.

-Dilo- Su voz era sedosa, el tono que siempre usaba con ella, el que a ella le encantaba.

-Quiero ser tuya- Sus ojos se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de la joven, rozó sus labios con los de ella, y sin aguantar mucho mas la besó, probó su sabor, lo que tanto tiempo se había prohibido tocar, ahora le pertenecía. La agarró de la cintura mientras con la otra mano soltaba el lazo que llevaba en el cuello. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello mientras sentía como la gargantilla era soltada. Se separó de ella para coger aire y mientras ella cogía aire, él volvió a besarla sin darle tiempo a recuperarse. Mordió un poco su labio inferior con su colmillos, probando el dulce sabor de su sangre, que lo volvió loco de excitación y metió su lengua en su boca recorriendo toda su cavidad, ella a poco podía corresponderle pues nunca había hecho algo como eso, tan solo se dejó hacer por él.

La cogió en brazos al estilo princesa mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente en él, y con cuidado la llevó por los pasillos hasta su habitación depositándola encima de la cama. No se dio cuenta que la noche había caído y que en vez de una luna blanca, estaba alumbrada una hermosa luna roja de sangre, que iniciaba la noche de la locura y la pasión.

.

.

La noche estrellada y la luna eran los únicos testigos del pecado cometido, mientras dos amantes se abrazaban en una cama iluminados por la luna llena, donde ambos latidos sonaban al compás.

_Temblando más allá de los rojos, rojos sueños…__  
><em>_¿Cuántas veces nos habremos rendido a esta fuerte presión?__  
><em>_Esos sentimientos que no tenían donde ir,__  
><em>_comienzan a despertar._

Él le desabrochaba el corsé del vestido suavemente, una vez todos los nudos habían sido soltados el vestido se había deslizado des de abajo hacia arriba por su piel, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo tapado solamente por una prenda negra en su intimidad. Examinó cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiéndose ella expuesta con las mejillas rojas y la mirada nublada de excitación. Volvió a besar sus labios con frenesí, mientras pasaba sus manos des de su cintura hasta su ombligo llegando a sus atributos.

Llevó uno de sus pechos a su boca, mientras acariciaba el otro, escuchando como ella gemía de placer. Succionó y mordió su pecho haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Y luego le dio las mismas atenciones al otro. Se quitó el saco y ella le ayudó a desabrocharse la camisa, torpemente se la desabotonó mientras él sentía la vergüenza y la timidez de ella, esta sin mirarle bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón para desabrochárselo haciéndose un lio, él rió al ver la cara de vergüenza de la chica y le ayudó a quitarle el pantalón.

Ambos desnudos tapados por las sabanas, se abrazaban mientras se besaban con lujuria. Él bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, dando besos y lamidas, sintió palpitar el corazón de la chica y su erección crecer mientras oía sus jadeos y gemidos que resonaban en la habitación. Besó y lamió en la parte donde estaba aquella vena de su cuello mientras la luna iluminaba sus blancos colmillos.

-Perdóname- Dijo suavemente, sobre su cuello, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Esa sonrisa perfecta es muy cruel.__  
><em>_Sé que ésta es solo una existencia distante.__  
><em>_Aunque las heridas ocultas están comiéndose mi corazón,__  
><em>_aún ahora, mientras permanezco en la oscuridad,__  
><em>_no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Y sin más la mordió, el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo era insoportable, se aferró a él, mientras el joven luchaba por controlar sus sed. Lo apretó con más fuerza tirándole del pelo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos, pero aun así de sentir el dolor más horrible de toda su vida, se sentía feliz, sus labios se curvaron para mostrar una sonrisa de felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, que eran tapados por el flequillo.

Terminó de beber y de dejar su veneno en ella, para sacar sus colmillos de su cuello y lamer la sangre que caía, subió a por sus labios besándola transmitiéndole todo el temor y el miedo que sentía, mientras ella le hacía sentir todo su amor, y este recibía lo que más había anhelado.

Cundo se separaron, ella abrió los ojos, mostrando un rojo intenso y brillante, como los que él le había enseñado hacía un momento. Ambas miradas rojizas se miraron, mientras el latido de sus corazones era igual en ambos. Volvieron a besarse con deseo, sintiendo la excitación del otro.

Ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que entrar y hundirse en ella, se separaron, y ella lo miró sonriente.

-Hazlo- Le dijo suavemente contra sus labios.

-No quiero hacerte daño- La besó.

-No lo harás- Dijo separándose de él a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Poco a poco empezó a entrar, dio el golpe final entrando por completo y rompiendo la tela que significaba su virginidad, y sin tregua empezó a embestirla. Ella sintió el dolor y el placer juntos, mientras la excitaban cada vez más, mientras el choque de sus cuerpos y los sonoros gemidos y jadeos se oían por la amplia habitación del hombre.

_Temblando más allá de los rojos, rojos sueños__  
><em>_Cuando nos encontramos,__  
><em>_nuestros destinos comenzaron a cambiar.__  
><em>_Un secreto que nadie, nadie sabe._

El momento se acercaba, cada vez la embestía más fuerte, entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras su hembra gritaba de puro placer y sus ojos tapados por el flequillo marrón se nublaban de placer y excitación, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban la mejor visión que había visto jamás. Se sentía amado, saber que era él quien le arrancaba aquellos gemidos y verla como rogaba por más y se aferraba a él le encantaba. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, ya la había sentido correrse una vez mientras su interior succionaba su miembro, la sensación más placentera de todas, tenerla a su merced, haciéndole todo tipo de perversidades, mientras sentía el tacto de los dedos de la joven en su piel y los pezones erizados de ella en su torso.

Sin aguantar más, se corrió dentro de ella mientras su interior volvía a succionarlo, era tan condenadamente estrecha. Se tumbó sobre ella sin aplastarla totalmente. Y cuando ambos se habían calmado un poco se habían mirado, con una mirada llena de amor, y luego se habían besado con ternura y deseo.

-Te amo Yuuki, mi reina- Y la besó mientras la levantaba para iniciar otra vez lo que habían hecho antes.

-Te amo mi rey…Kaname-

Aquella noche, él la hizo suya innumerables veces, haciéndole de todo, poseyéndola hasta el cansancio, se había corrido dentro de ella muchísimas veces, y se había encargado de demostrarle todo el amor que había sentido todo ese tiempo. Ahora era suya, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, y se había encargado de demostrarle que él tenía dueña, que su corazón era de ella como todo él, también le pertenecía…

_Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…__  
><em>_Ya no podemos volver__  
><em>_No importa cuánto arranquemos estos pecados.__  
><em>_Seguramente…_

_Nada volverá a ser como antes fue,_

_Pero ahora se, que siempre te amaré…_

.

.

La música se oía en el salón una pareja se encontraba delante de la puerta principal que daba a la gran sala de baile.

-¿Estas preparada?- Preguntó cogiéndole de la mano y depositándole un casto beso.

-Si…- Respondió dudosa.

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, mientras ella aceptaba aquel abrazo tan cariñoso.

-Es normal que estés nerviosa- le dijo muy cerca del oído.

-Yo… Nunca pensé que…- Pero antes de acabar él le cortó.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- Y le besó el cuello para luego besarle con ternura en los labios que ya tantas veces había probado.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a la pareja que bajaba las escaleras con elegancia cogidos de la mano, mientras toda la nobleza vampírica se giraba y reverenciaban a rey de estos y a su prometida.

Una joven un poco mas mayor se acercó a la pareja con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola hijo- Ante aquellas palabras la chica no se sorprendió.

-Madre, esta es Yuuki- Se giró a mirarla.- Te acordarás de mi madre, Lady Juuri.

-Me alegra ver que ahora sonríes- Dijo la joven adulta, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Ella sonrió recordando a la joven mujer que a veces visitaba la mansión en la que ambos vivían. Y como la mujer había sido muy amable con ella cundo era pequeña.

.

.

Era de día, debía ser por la tarde, las cortinas tapaban toda la luz, y unas sombras besándose se vislumbraban en la habitación que ahora compartían. Aquello no era normal, nada era normal, y ella lo sabía, pero ella nunca fue normal. Sabía que des de que lo conoció, des de que vio por primera vez a aquel ser de ojos rojos, le pertenecería, en cuerpo y alma, por toda la eternidad…

.

.

FIN


End file.
